Conventionally, weight scales which include a plurality of memories for storing weights of people are provided as home appliances. Also, as such a weight scale, a weight scale which includes means for determining, from measured weight, a memory to be used for a person currently on the weight scale among memories is proposed (e.g., see Patent Literature (PTL) 1). In other words, the means manages the memories (storage areas), and an information management method used by the means identifies, among the memories, the memory to be used for the person currently on the weight scale.